metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Piratehunter/Archive 4
BBC Hmm...looks like no one leaves messages here. Prepare yourself before you read the following, because it's a lot of unrelated (mostly) questions. You keep your TV on BBC, right? Have you ever seen Doctor Who on it? What do you think of my page? Have you read my blog? If you have, did you like it? You're an English teacher? Amazing. you're ideas are cool. If lol cats are forbidden, then why have I seen at least two on hellkaiserryo's and, uh, was it fastlizard4's page? Anyways...um...hello.--DekutullaZM 20:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, first off I just recently Archived this page so congrats you got here first! lol. So lets see... Have I ever watched Doctor Who? Yes, However I preferred the old Doctor Who character. Do I like your user page? Actually I do, I actually like all the polls. It's a great way to learn about Wikitroid's users. Haven't checked your blog yet though. And yes I'm an English teacher, 11th and 12th to be specific. And as For Lolcats, as long as they aren't over-used to the extreme, and as long as they don't find their way to an article, their ok. And hey, thanks! I'm really proud of Conan Guille and my favorite weapon is my awesome-powerful Gamma Beam. lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 22:55, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Can I use your fanon creations? Hi, I'd like to use your fanon creations for a fangame I am making. Would you let me? You will be credited. Thanks in advance. RoyboyX No, actually you can't. RE: Resignation Firstly, I'd like to thank you for your service as an administrator, and if I may say so, it has been a pleasure serving with you. However, I do feel that your arguments need some answering. During the period of inactivity, which I will assume to be from August 2008 to the present time, only two new admins have been promoted, User:ChozoBoy and User:Hellkaiserryo12 - two very good administrators if I may say so myself. As far as I know, you haven't had any contact with them yet, so, as far as you are concerned, it's the same admins in charge as before you left. And, yes, it is true that our policies have changed, but you should understand that it's not the administrators who make the policies, it's the community. The RfC process has been the starting block for most of, if not all of, the policies you referenced in your resignation message. Indeed, we currently have a policy on the chopping block if you will at this very moment, which is hovering around the no-consensus mark, meaning that the proposal fails and that such a policy will not be enacted. I should note that all the votes we got on the POV policy indicated to us that it was and still is a great idea, and I have yet to see it pose a barrier to the spread of knowledge, at least aside from battle guides (which is what the policy primarly targets), but our mission is not to be a battle guide, it is to be an encyclopedia. As for the site being "dead," statistics seem to tell a different story - take a look at and draw your own conclusions. As for sysops being arrogant, you demonstrated that a bit yourself earlier this week. I don't think I need to say any more. But, to get to the meat of this post. Per your request, I have removed the administrator user right from your account and replaced it with the rollback right (since you were a rollbacker before being a sysop). In addition, knowing Human nature, I will allow you a one month "grace period,", ending at 30 Sep 2009, 08:03 (UTC) in which case you may freely return and re-request adminship from me in case you wish to resume being an active editor here. Such a request must be dated in the page's logs before or at the time noted above. However, any longer than one month and you'll have to go through RfA again before you can regain your user rights. Again, it's been a pleasure serving with you and I wish you luck in the future. Kind regards, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kind regards to you as well. Make no mistake, you were the first to welcome me to this site, and I hold a great deal of respect for you. You personally have nothing to do with my resigning. I suppose to paraphrase it would be that this site no longer possesses the "aura" it once did. And yes the two administrators you spoke of are indeed great ones, yet they lack something... Simply put, this site is not as it was. Perhaps I would have been able to change this... Typing this particular post has, somehow changed my perspective I suppose you could say. I may re-request, I don't know. I need time to think. I thank you for your understanding on the subject, perhaps I will see Wikitroid again. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]18:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Can't go through with it... Don't say I didn't warn you ;) Reinstated, and welcome back. By the way, I ended up putting a rangeblock on the range of IPs which contain the one you blocked; apparently, he/she likes blanking talk pages for no reason. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:26, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sigs Um, I just wanted to know...how do I color my signature? Insert shameless ad for my blog here. --DekutullaZM 01:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Just wanted to say welcome back man. I'm glad you didn't quit, I don't like it when guys with cool usernames quit. :P Trace X 19:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) IRC connected IRC connected--Deku[[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 21:01, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: ?? Yeah, sorry about that. It was out of order. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) No problem. It was just a tad irritating. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE: User Levels Could you give a more detailed example? I'm not too sure what you mean; in addition, Halopedia has some special extensions installed, so it may actually be technically impossible here. Also, as you know, I generally oppose letting the community outweigh the encyclopedia aspect of a wiki (making it more of a social network than an encyclopedia), so the implementation (if done) may be changed to reflect this accordingly. But, the first step would be to give me more details on how this works/would work. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:12, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Been tried and done on Wikipedia. Needless to say it failed miserably. This is because humans are responsible for the points. Any such edit ranking system or user ranking system would have to be done automagically by software, but I don't know of any already-written software that would accomplish this. See wikipedia:Wikipedia:WikiMoney. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 19:51, September 11, 2009 (UTC) KFCA The following message has been approved by the KFCA (Kriken Fanon Critics Association): You're fanon's really cool! Have you thought about putting it on the Metroid Fanon Wiki? Trace X 02:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Blog Having trouble posting cause of teaching duties? Do you, by any chance, teach at City middle/high? BTW the way, I'm currently anon, so I can't sign. DekutullaZM. Blog When I said that, I hadn't seen any new posts for a bit. I assumed you were busy teaching. New Room Categories! Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:03, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Chris? Hey you share the same name as CHICKENWINNER. Haha. Ummm... Ok? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:10, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Talk Pages You don't have to bother creating new ones. They don't serve any purpose and only really serve to cause users to become under the impression that there is discussion on the subject. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 11:16, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Admin page Since Armantula's back, should I edit the admin page to make him active again or is that a FastLizard/MarioGalaxy aka B'crat only job?--[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']] 22:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: AJAX Actually, I've been using it in my own JS file for quite some time. I will proceed and implement it after I implement our new custom skin, which should be a few minutes after I leave this message. You might have to hard-refresh your browser (generally, +) to see the changes, both to the skin and the addition of AJAX RC, after they are made. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:07, January 2, 2010 (UTC) SIGNATURE Why not a sig that looks like Nihilus? Oh crap, he has black... How about Marka Ragnos tribute? He was blue and white and AWESOME! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • Blog • • • ) 03:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The New King of Viruses I am now a tribute to my star wars fanon creation: Cassus Cyrellias. He reestablished the Force as a power of unlimited possibility, and began a galactic-wide purge of the Jedi and the Sith. He is a Grey Force User, on a crusade to rebirth the galaxy... by any means necessary. You think my Metroid fanon is good, you REALLY need to se my Star Wars fanon. Anyway, the tribute is to him because of the force power he created: Force Pyre. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:59, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed it one day, there arent any force powers that pertain to fire, (other than the Thought Bomb, but thats a sith ritual, it doesnt count). So, yeah, I created Force Pyre. It's basically just producing and controlling Fire through the Force. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 04:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I wouldn't go throwing Thought Bombs around anyway! That thing grabs everything linked to the Force and sucks it in; Even it's own creator! So yeah, I like the Force Pyre.... What'sito? [[User:TerrorDactyl|T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 16:42, January 3, 2010 (UTC) PORTRAIT DU MOI! Can you make an image of me? I am a Giant, all black Ridley with phazon Blue eyes and I wear Orange Phazite Armour. I have slightly purple tallons and red teeth. My pupils are dark red as well. My wings are Translucent Dark red and the arm part of the wing is all black. The Phazite plates are individual to all of my muscles (Pec plates, ab plates,) and my back is all the way covered with them in plates like this: {{{{{{{{ and then my head all the way down to my tail which is purple like my tallons. Mind making a picture out of all of that? I don't mind if you take a Ridley picture and recolor it, I just want a picture to use. Thanks Pirate, you RULE! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot, I appreciate it. I'm a part of Metroid: Avenger on Metroid Fanon. It's alot of fun. I wrote the part about Roy Green and all things that pertain to him. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Images Policy I'm rather disappointed. You of all people, being an administrator, should take care to correctly tag your image uploads as per the Image Policy. The following two images are in question: *File:Utragia Exterminator.jpg *File:Wikitroid L Logo.png Both of them are fanart, yet neither are tagged as such. In addition, both images carry a full-copyright/fair use license, and fanart is restricted to the free licenses (all of this is covered in the images policy). Also, remember that being an administrator does not make you an exception to the 10 fanart images per account rule. I suppose I can trust you to fix the tagging problems on the aforementioned images as well as any others you may have uploaded? By the way, I am aware of the AJAX RC problem (not activating for some users) and am pursuing a fix. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:58, January 5, 2010 (UTC) My apologies, i'll fix. A bit harsh though. A simple "please fix this" and a good scolding would have sufficed, you did not necessarily have to tell me you were disappointing, that rather hurt. I'm quite loyal to you as a b'crat, you only need to say the words and I have no problem as to jump, only how high. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Explanation Please explain this to me. I have reviewed the user's contributions and find nothing "disrespectful." In addition, you must remember that administrators do not have the kind of "authority" you appear to be alluding to - administrators only have the authority to enforce rules, not to ban users over little quips like this. This block from my standpoint appears to be abuse of your administrator powers, which cannot be tolerated. Please get back to me as soon as possible. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:42, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :No worries, just don't do it again. Also, I think Armantula has already committed the unblock. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:02, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Patrolling Could you please help with patrolling whenever you do your daily rounds? It would be very helpful. Thanks. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Image deleted "File:Funny-pictures-cat-is-amazed.jpg" has been deleted because it is in violation of the Image Policy. Though fanart is allowed to an extent, Off-topic images are forbidden from being uploaded. Also, remember to license images when you upload them. If you need any other details, be sure to check the Image Policy. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 01:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Me again... Hello. It's me again. Uh, I'm having trouble changing my avatar. So, if you could help, that'd be awesome. By the way, your mandal motors avatar is uber-cool. --[[User:DekutullaZM|'''''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|''tulla]] 17:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. the problem follows: I go to preferences to change it, click the box to put the name in, and then a programs list pops up! I want to get the picture from this site, but it won't let me type the name of the image in! It just gives me the list of stuff on my computer! *squeaky voice*help me teacher, help me! By the way, I also am a big "star was" fan. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:52, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Useless Articles Hello Piratehunter. I've noticed you've been an Admin for a while and I'd like your opinion on something. ''The paragraph below was pasted from User Talk:Hellkaiserryo12. There are quite a few articles that aren't needed in the wanted articles section. A new user or someone could accidently (or purposely) make a useless article like that (like myself and Corrupted bounty hunters). I've seen this subject come up before, and I'd like to get an admin's opinion on this: what do you think about deleting the links so articles like the corrupted bounty hunters won't show up on the wanted articles list? For example, let's say there was a red link for space dragon on the Ridley talk page. If the link was rewritten normally, wouldn't space dragon on the wanted articles list go away (this is just assuming that was the only red link for space dragon)? Please respond on my talk page. Trace X 15:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Archive How do I archive my talk page? I want to make it numbered like HellKaiser's and have 35 headings like him also. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Basically? Just make a page: User:RoyboyX/Archive 1 and move all the headings you want, to it. Then of course add a box like mine at the top of your talk page. Go ahead and cannibalize mine if you'd like, I don't mind. Just change the box color, and rename the links to (1, 2, 3, etc.). Cancellation I'm guessing you can't do my picture anymore? That's ok... If you're still willing, you can give it to me on Metroid fanon wiki on my talk. It's up to you though. Sorry for getting you in trouble. --TerrorDactyl 02:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) When Lizard got mad at you. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 13:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Over fanart? /:| am I mistaken? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You... ...THANK YOU!!! Seriously, this is the #2 best thing that's happened on Wikitroid! I am so grateful! How can I repay you? BTW, I didn't realize I had the same colors as you! I was trying to make it look cool--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:56, January 23, 2010 (UTC) No Way... Wait, the apocalypse is supposed to happen on 12/21/12? But...every...WAIT A SECOND!!--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 09:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Sig Can you do me a favor? Add an admin thing to my sig? I would've asked a long time ago but never did (been busy) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sure thing. Is the admin badge all you'd like? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Might as well test it out while I'm at it. :) --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk I'm on right now. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC)